


Bullshit Funtimes

by KazeCUL



Category: Games Repainted
Genre: you fucking asked for it and here it is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-03-25 20:30:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3823999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazeCUL/pseuds/KazeCUL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i am going to go to hell for writing this</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the first chapter wow isnt that original

He was sitting. In a place. That one guy was sitting in the place. Solemnly, as he thought about his lost love. His unrequited love, which would never be requited, because it is unrequited.

“Cael…” he whispered, letting the flower petals in his hand blow softly in the wind. A single tear rolled down his cheek.

Suddenly the door flew wide open.

 **“DOMMY HOLY FUCK”** that one asshole Angelo yelled as he fucking broke down the kitchen door. Dommy looked at Angelo because what the fuck man he is posing here thinking about gay shit probably idk he just let flower petals blow softly from his hand in his kitchen, seriously this is a personal moment Angelo.

In that moment Damien, who every texture was done by him, zoomed in through the window riding buff riku as the dk rap played from a speaker strapped to riku’s head. “Dommy we have to fucking go you piece of shit anti little kid kidnapped chastely and only little kid, the master of all four elements can stop him.”

**_SO THEY FUCKING WENT TO FIND LITTLE KID WITH THE OTHER PEOPLE FROM GAMES REPAINTED I WASN’T PAYING ATTENTION SO I HAVE NO IDEA WHO ANYONE IS_ **

So all of those shits are now walking in some fucking forest because you always need to walk through forests on quests. Also buff riku is now the new cast memeber of the games repainted crew.

“Wow spencer did you know that you are very pretty and I would totally bang you 10/10 no homo though” Cael said who the fuck is cael.

“Shut the fuck up cael” Sppencer said, staring longingly at angelo who was walking in front of them, I am literally just following a prompt that was in the chat im regretting writing this already.

However angelo was too preoccupied thinking about his son. A single manly tear rolled down his face as he thought of him. _‘Chastley..i was so foolish to lose you. How could I have let this happen…my son…’_ Angelo then looked into the sunet with a look of determination on his face just like my Japanese animes _‘I will find you!’_

Suddenly something appeared in front of the crew wearing a black cloak.

“Oh no!” said that one person I forgot what their name is, “I cant believe it!”

Everyone fuckign screamed

“Im sorry, but I cannot let you pass..” said the figure as he unsheathed his katana “Because you see this is..” the figure ripped off coat revealing their hidden leaf village headband and sharingan

“MY SWAMP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

Shrek ran at the crew screaming a bloodcurdling cry. The group readied their weapons except for Dylan who was riding on buff riku’s back playing Luigi’s mansion repainted on his game boy whore. Thanks a lot Dylan. You are always such a fucking help.

Anyway a girl (I am so sorry I cannot remember ANY names right now) ran forward an FUCKING DESTROYED shrek with her limited edition expand dong scythe she bought in an auction at yaoi-con. Shrek was cut in half but then started laughing as he pushed himself together like dio brando did in phantom blood.

 **“I cannot believe shrek is a ninja hokage vampire stand user who is a member of the illuminati”** Dommy said. Kim punched a rock.

Angelo, pushed by his love for his only son, rushed forwards at shrek, with his stick in hand.

“FOR CHASTLEY!!!!” he screaming lunging to stab shrek. However shrek caught the stick. He started laughing manically and broke the stick in half. Then shrek punched Angelo in the face.

However the impact of Shrek punching Angelo’s face was too much for shrek, as angelo is actually a cyborg and shrek literally punched a piece of metal and that fucking hurts. Shrek fell to his knees in pain and cried like a little bitch.

Buff riku walked over to shrek. He picked him up in his strong meaty hands with a firm grasp.

Then riku fucking threw shrek into the sun.

“thanks buff riku” everyone said. Except for Spencer because spencer is too gangsta to say things.

They continued with their quest.

**_CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 2_ **


	2. angelo cries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I think I have more of an idea of who’s who and shit, im still probably going to fuck up the names somehow though so please bear with me, I am only a six year old child who has no fucking life outside of memes and writing this fUCKING PIECE OF SH I T WHEN I HAVE TWO ASSIGNMENTS DUE IN T W O D A Y S HO LY FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK
> 
> ALSO YES I FOUND FOUND OUT CAEL IS A GIRL, IM SORRY THE ONLY CAEL I'VE KNOW WAS A BOY SO I JUST ASSUMED IT WAS A MALE NAME PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR THIS

The gang are continuing with their quest.

“hey Angelo, do you have any idea where we have to go? To find little kid I mean.” Cael said, glaring at the other fuckboy through her delicate desu eyelashes.

“Yeah it says so onn this map see” angelo shoved a piece of paper into Cael’s face and continued nyooming ahead. Cael peeled the paper off her face to have a better look at the map. It wasn’t a map.

“Angelo what the fuck. This is literally a picture of danny devito with the words ‘little kid’ written in barbeque sauce at the top and an arrow pointing at his eye with three question marks”

“Cael we can all see it, you don’t have to explain.” Kimmy/Kitty? Who I have no idea what her name is, im just gonna call her Smeep. Anyway that’s what Smeep said to Cael.

“yes but the readers can’t” actually no cael that is fucking bullshit they CAN at this link right here for four easy payments of sixteen crisp donger bills – _https://36.media.tumblr.com/912cf5772e30079b02c20b772102bb70/tumblr_nneckyKrMC1rxuua2o1_250.jpg_

Smeep punched Cael in the face because I am getting fucking tired of her.

“hey guys” Manic (?is that their name I have no idea) said while holding a real fucking map “there’s a place up ahead called marzipan city where we can should for the night like fucking sensible people so lets go.”

So everyone followed manic to Marzipan City. Actually no that’s boring.

**So everyone clinged onto buff riku’s back as he FUCKIGN LEAPED right into the middle of marzipan city. He crashed right in front of mung daal catering.**

A small purple boy walked out of the building. “who the fucking FUCK are you.”

Angelo stood up and stared at the kid, “I can’t believe it… chowder… it is really you?”

Then chowder kicked angelo in the face.

“Chowder what the fuck” everyone said.

“So… it is you who I have been waiting for…”he stared at the gang with cold dead eyes, “Today, Is the day you meet your demise!”

Chowder laughed hysterically as everyone just kinda watched and was really confused

“Meet my stand, Banjo Kazooie!” He yelled as a floating banjo Kazooie appeared behind him.

**“I cannot believe Chowder is a ninja hokage vampire stand user who is a member of the illuminati”** Dommy said. Smeep punched a rock.

“NOT SO fast” Damien yelled. Everyone turned to look at him except for angelo who was passed out of the ground. He was also bleeding ,someone should probably do something about that.

And then they fought, I cannot be bothered writing a fight scene, so lets just say the games repainted guys beat the shit out of chowder and it turns out the whole time he was being controlled by Anti Little kid and now he is not evil. Also now angelo is awake but he’s still bleeding.

“thank you for saving me” chowder said, “I have no idea how I can repay you for beating the shit out of me.”

“Don’t sweat it chowder-kun-san-senpai-chan” Manic said, “All watashi needs is a place to stay for the night with his tomodatchi kuns.”

“you can stay in the kitchen overnight if you stop being a fucking weeaboo” Chowder said.

Everyone stayed the night in the catering building kitchen place, except for manic who slept outside because he wouldn’t stop being so desu.

Somehow spencer found himself waking up. It was still dark outside so it must have been really late or fuckign early. He checked his watch. 4:20 am. Real fucking early. As he was about to turn over and go back to sleep, Spencer saw something move out of the corner of his eye. Deciding to investigate it, he stood up and walked over to where he saw the movement.

He opened the door, which lead to a balcony that overlooked the whole of Marzipan City. It was beautiful. However he didn’t notice that as much as the other person who was on the balcon with him.

“Can’t sleep huh?” He said, seating himself next to Angelo. The other just nodded in response.

“Its about Chastley isn’t it?”

That’s seemed to strike something in the other, and before Spencer knew it, Angelo was a sobbing mess.

“I could have saved him.. if I just..If I just remembered to lock his bedroom door that night… If I just remembered… .anti Little kid wouldn’t have been able to..It’s all my fault! Its Just all my fault!”

Spencer wrapped his arms around Angelo as he cried. It was obvious that the bond between the father and his son was strong.

“It will be fine, that’s why we’re here, to save him. I believe in you.” Spencer reassured Angelo, “We are going to get him back , and im sure he’s waiting for you too.”

Angelo nodded and stood up.

“Thanks, Im feeling better now. I’m going to head back to bed.” Angelo smiled, “After all, I’m going to need my energy if im going to save Chastley!”

Spencer nodded and followed Angelo back inside.

_I am never writing another fucking scene like that ever again in my entire life._

The next day, the crew were ready and rested and about to head off.

“Thanks Chowder,” Smeep said.

“You’re welcome,” He said memefully, “I do have one request though. I wanna join you on your quest! Now I have personal matters to solve with Anti Little Kid.”

“Sure you can come” Someone said and shoved Chowder into their backpack.

They all climbed onto Buff Riku and riku leapt out of Marzipan city. The crew climbed off and continued walking to their destination.

To seek the help of Little Kid. 

**_CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 3_ **


	3. THis is shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I HATE THIS FANFICTION

Everyne was walking through the desert in their high class quality fursuits which Angelo had custom made and preordered for this very mission. then they saw a thing ahead

"holy fuckign shit i think that's the santuary of little kid" Cael said. a muffled noise could be heard from her backpack.

"wow that's fucking tea and biscuits incredible lets go lads" said the british one.

So everyone walked over to little kid's giant santuary in the middle of the fucking desert. idk the sanctuary was luigi's fucking mansion and had dorito bags plastered everywhere. the crew opened the doors and was welcomed to the familiar sight of luigi's racist cowboy impression wallpaper.

"It feels just like home." angelo said, "I remember when i first made this the wallpaper of chastley's room..." then he started to cry. everyone ignored him.

"well hello everyone" said some meme. everyone looked up. swinging from the chandelier, from the chandelieEEEER, and going to live like tommorrow doesn't exist, like it doesnt exist, was no-one other than Fred Fuchs.

"oh my god its Fred Fuchs" everyone ssaid (is it fred fuch or fred fuchs fuck idk my whole life is a mess)

"Hi my name is Fred Fuchs and I am a Fuch (that’s how I got my name) and I fucking suck at pikmin 2 and i lie about stream dates and a lot of people tell me I look like Buff Iwada (AN: if u don’t know who he is get da hell out of here!). [[I’m not related to Buff Riku but I wish I was because he’s a major fucking hottie. I’m a Fuch but im are straight and white. I have pale white skin. I’m also a the world's first sentient potato, and Im part of a group of fucking losers who do things called Games Repainted on youtube where I'm a Fuch (I'm a Fuch). I’m a Fuch (in case you couldn’t tell) and I wear mostly buff. I love BuffStuff.com and I buy all my clothes from there. For example today I was wearing a Buff Riku fursuit with a matching keyblade and a black leather corset, pink dildos and black combat boots which said 'I <3 Buff Riku' on the side. I was wearing black lipstick, white foundation, black eyeliner and red eye shadow. I was walking inside little kid's sanctuary. It was snowing and raining so there was no sun, which I was very happy about. A lot of preps stared at me. I put up my middle finger at them." Fred said as he swung from the chandelier. then he stopped.

"could it be? my other half? buff riku is that you?" Fred lept down from the chandelier and into the arms of Buff Riku. Buff RIku let out a beautiful roar at the reunion with his significant other.

AND THIS FANFICTION WILL BE FINISHED LATER BECAUSE I AM IN ENGLISH RIGHT NOW AND I AM FUCKING WRITING THIS STRAIGHT ONTO THE AO3 DOCUMENT AND I HATE EVERYTHING  
FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS NEXT WHEN I FUCKIGN FINISH THIS CHAPTER IN LIKE 40 MINUTES I DONT KNOW


End file.
